unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Drake
Nathan "Nate" Drake is a treasure hunter and the main character of the ''Uncharted'' series. Drake is a treasure hunter and supposed descendant of famous explorer Sir Francis Drake. Biography Uncharted: Drake's Trail To be edited. Uncharted: Eye of Indra To be edited. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune In Drake's Fortune, Drake and journalist Elena Fisher recover the coffin of Francis Drake from the ocean floor using coordinates inscribed on a ring in Nate's possession. Elena is with him to record the events for a documentary. When Nate opens the coffin, they discover a diary written by Sir Francis Drake that points to the location of El Dorado, the fabled city of gold which Sir Francis was searching for. They also learn that Sir Francis had faked his death to there being no body in the coffin. However, pirates appear and start attacking Nate and Elena's boat. Just when the boat is starting to catch fire, Victor "Sully" Sullivan, Nate's old friend, saves them by his plane and takes them to shore. Back on land, Sully and Nate leave Elena behind after fearing that her publishing the documentary would attract rivals and travel to a region in the Amazon, where they find ruins of an ancient South American civilization, and clues that El Dorado is a large gold statue, and that it was removed long ago by the Spaniards. Searching further, Nate and Sully discover a long-abandoned German U-boat stuck in a river containing its dead crew, Spanish gold coins with an unknown mint stamp, and a missing page from Sir Francis Drake's diary that points to a southern tropic island where El Dorado was likely taken. Before they can leave the island, Nate and Sully encounter Gabriel Roman, another treasure hunter who has hired the services of mercenaries led by Atoq Navarro, Roman's lieutenant and an archaeologist with knowledge of the statue. Roman asks Nate if he wants to help, but he refuses. Roman then shoots Sully in the chest, and then the torpedo Nate activated in the U-boat explodes, allowing Nate to escape. As he escapes, he encounters Elena, and they then head to Sully's plane and fly to the Pacific Island where the statue is believed to be. Having been shot down near the island and separated, Nate works his way to a fort where he spots Elena's parachute; unable to find her, he continues into the fort, where he finds a message from Sir Francis stating that he had gone to the fort's tower. Upon arriving at Drake's tower, he is soon captured by the pirates from the beginning of the game, who are revealed to be led by Eddy Raja, an old rival of Nate. Eddy demands that Nate assist him in finding the treasure. Nate and Elena are reunited, and flee the fort from Eddy and his pirates. The two work their way through a long-abandoned port city and discover, through a log book in its custom house, that the statue was moved further inland; as Elena spots the supposedly dead Sully working with Roman and Navarro, heading north, they decide to follow him to the monastery. There they locate hidden passages, and rescue Sully, who survived thanks to Drake's diary blocking the bullet, and played along to fool his captors. Nate and Elena find a series of maze-like passages below the monastery. In these tunnels, Nate overhears an argument between Roman, Navarro, and Eddy, who was hired by Roman as well in order to aid in the capture of Nate and the security of the island all with the reward of a share of the gold of El Dorado. Roman doubts Eddy's abilities to do his job further and ignores his superstitious claim that something cursed on the island is killing his men. Roman dismisses Eddy and his crew, angering Eddy, who draws his gun but is stopped by Navarro. Eddy storms off, cursing. Traveling through more of the underground tunnels, Nate and Elena find a passage leading to a large treasure vault in which they find Sir Francis Drake's body, assuming that he died on the island searching for the treasure. Before they move on, they encounter Eddy running for his life, chased by mutated humans possessing incredible speed and strength. After Nate co-operates with Eddy to fight the creatures, he and Elena escape when Eddy is killed, and find themselves in an abandoned German submarine base. Nate ventures out into the base to restore power to allow them to leave. During his exploration, he discovers that the Germans had sought the statue during World War II but that, like the Spaniards before them, learned that the statue was cursed and became mutated; the creatures attacking them are the mutated descendants of the Germans and Spaniards. Sir Francis, knowing the statue's power, was actually trying to keep it on the island, before he too was killed by the mutants. Nate attempts to return to Elena, but finds her captured by Roman and Navarro. As Nate follows Roman and Navarro to save Elena, he reunites with Sully outside of the monastery. Fighting through Roman's forces, Nate and Sully are captured at gunpoint and find that Roman has the statue. Navarro urges Roman to open it; inside is the Mummy of El Dorado. As Roman opens the statue, he inhales the dust from the rotting corpse and begins to mutate. Roman charges Navarro only to be shot and killed. Planning all along to steal the statue and sell the mutagen as a weapon, Navarro then has the statue lifted out by helicopter as his mercenaries are attacked by mutants. Nate then jumps onto the net the statue is in. Elena, held captive in the helicopter, inadvertently causes the death of the pilot when she kicks the gunner out of the helicopter and, while still firing his gun, hits the pilot. The helicopter crashes onto a ship used by Roman, sending Nate flying onto the cargo. A final fight breaks out between Nate and Navarro and his mercenaries. Nate prevails over Navarro in a fistfight, knocking him unconscious. Nate then pulls an injured Elena from the helicopter. As Navarro regains consciousness, Elena warns Nate, who pushes the helicopter off the tanker. The rope connecting the helicopter to the statue, which has become tangled around his leg, plunges Navarro and the statue into the ocean. Elena returns Nathan's ring and the two lean in to kiss, when they are interrupted by Sully, who arrives on a small speedboat, having escaped the island and taken several boxes of treasure he found in the cave and took from dead pirates. Elena reminds Nate that because she lost her camera, he still owes her a story. As the boat sails towards the horizon, Nate assures her he will not break his promise. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves In Among Thieves, set roughly two years after Drake's Fortune, Drake is approached by fellow treasure hunters Harry Flynn and Chloe Frazer, who tell him that Flynn's client, Zoran Lazarevic, wants them to retrieve an oil lamp from a museum in Turkey. Nate at first refuses but accepts once he learns that it holds the answer to what happened to Marco Polo's lost fleet. Another flashback reveals that Nate and Chloe are planning to run away together after they find the treasure, and Flynn must not know. In Istanbul, Turkey, Nate and Flynn break into the museum, and after getting past the guards they find the lamp and smash it open to find a blank map and some resin. Nate burns the resin and the map lights up to reveal a hidden letter from Polo. Nate discovers that his Fleet was hit by a tsunami and crashed on the west coast of Borneo, and that they carried the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala. As they prepare to leave, Flynn pulls out a gun and shoots one of the glass cases setting off the alarms. Flynn holds Nate at gunpoint as the guards show up, and leaves Nate to the guards. Nate attempts to escape but is captured. Three months later, his friend Victor "Sully" Sullivan shows up and tells him that he was able to bail Nate out, but that it took almost all of his and Nate's money. Chloe walks in and Nate tells Sully to kick her out. Chloe tells him she had nothing to do with Flynn's double-cross, which Nate ignores. Sully then tells Nate that Lazarevic has found the Lost Fleet, and Nate decides to go after the Stone. In Borneo, Nate and Sully find Lazarevic's camp and watch him kill one of his soldiers for stealing from a dig site. Nate and Sully set off some explosive charges that Chloe set around the camp as a diversion. Nate discovers, through Marco Polo's letters that Lazarevic has attained, that Polo's men escaped the tsunami up to a nearby mountain, and that they never removed the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala. They meet up with Chloe at the mountain and find Polo's men, all dead and their teeth blackened. Nate lights up some more resin and finds a blood trail, following it to a box containing the Phurba and another letter from Polo, saying that another clue is in a temple in Kathmandu, Nepal. Chloe then double crosses and leads Flynn to them, who takes the map and sends Nate and Sully to Lazarevic. As two guards take Sully and Nate away, Chloe kills them and gives Nate the Phurba and tells him to meet her in Nepal. Sully and Nate run from Flynn's guards and come to a cliff overlooking the ocean. With no other choice they jump, but not before Sully tells Nate he's not going to Nepal. In Nepal, Nate finds a city divided by civil war as Lazarevic looks for the temple. He is attacked by a jeep full of soldiers and fights his way through the streets till he meets up with Chloe. Nate discovers that one of the symbols on the Phurba will be the same as on the temple they're looking for. They then head to the roof of a hotel, the tallest building in the city, only to find the right temple is in the middle of Lazarevic's camp. While on the roof, a helicopter is alerted to their position. After nearly being killed in a collapsing building, Nate manages to take it down but gets separated from Chloe. As he goes down an alley, he hears voices. He turns around the corner to find now-journalist Elena Fisher and her cameraman Jeff , who are tracking down Lazarevic in hopes of finding a good story. Chloe shows up and finds that Elena and Nate were once a couple, and pokes fun at Nate before telling him they have to go. Nate tells her that Elena and Jeff are coming with them, which both Chloe and Elena protest to until a second helicopter shows up. They eventually reach the temple and discover that the stone and Shambhala are in the Himalayas. Meanwhile, Jeff is shot by one of Lazarevic's men and Nate, Elena, and Chloe try to get him to safety in spite of Chloe's protests. They reach a dead end and Chloe pulls a gun on Nate and Elena as Flynn and Lazarevic show up. Flynn sends Chloe to a train as Lazarevic shoots Jeff. Lazarevic tells Nate he will kill Elena if he doesn't tell him where the Stone is. Flynn is asked by Lazarevic to search Drake, and finds a map that Nate marked an X on, an obvious marker to where Shambhala is. Lazarevic then takes the Phurba from Drake (telling him that he no longer has a bargaining chip for his life) and gives it to his Lieutenant, Draza. They then head for the train yard while Flynn is left to kill Nate and Elena, who punches Flynn before they both escape. Elena asks what Nate will do and he decides to head to the train to go after Chloe. Elena dislikes the plan but decides to help him. Nate is able to make it to the train yard by smashing a decommissioned train car through the repair warehouse doors. However he is soon pinned down by mini-gun fire and the train heads off into the mountains. Luckily, Elena arrives with a jeep and helps Nate catch up with the speeding locomotive; he jumps on to one of the back cars just in the nick of time. Nate then begins to head to the front of the train, where Chloe is. On his way he encounters Draza, who nearly kills him until Chloe arrives and shoots Draza dead. She then tells Nate to leave. Angered, Nate begins to yell at her, only to be shot in the stomach by Flynn. Nate, with no other option, shoots a pile of propane tanks killing Flynn's men, but also sending Nate's half of the train towards the edge of the cliff. Back to where the game began, Nate attempts to travel through a snow storm but falls unconscious. He then wakes up in a Tibetan village after he was saved by a villager named Tenzin. Tenzin brings him to Elena (who followed the tracks to the wreckage) and the village elder, a 90-year-old German named Karl Schäfer. Schafer tells Nate that the Phurba is the key to the gateway of Shambhala, though Nate, shaken and upset over Chloe and Flynn, tells Schafer he's done being a hero and is giving up. Schafer reveals that if Lazarevic gets the Stone, no one can stop him. He then sends Nate and Tenzin to find the remains of the men in his expedition, who were looking for Shambhala 70 years earlier. In the ice caves, Nate and Tenzin discover that Schafer's men were SS Nazis, and that he killed them to protect the world from the power of the Stone; they also discover demonic monsters that haunt the caves. As they escape, they learn that Lazarevic has attacked Tenzin's village and kidnapped Schafer. Nate and Tenzin defeat Lazarevic's men and a tank, and save the village from total destruction. He and Elena then head after Schafer. After destroying half of Lazaerevic's convoy, Nate & Elena's truck is knocked over a cliff by an RPG; they barely escape alive. They then see, off in the distance, the monastery in the mountains that holds the secret entrance to Shambhala. Elena and Nate fight their way through the many buildings looking for Schafer, only to find him on the brink of death after Lazarevic took the Phurba and beat him for information. Before dying, Schafer tells Nate that he must destroy the Cintamani Stone, and to believe. Nate and Elena split up as Nate goes after the Phurba. He finds Chloe with it and she willingly gives it to him after he promises to take Lazarevic down. Nate and Elena find the secret passage to Shambhala, but soon after Lazarevic corners them and threatens to kill both Elena and Chloe if Nate doesn't open the gate. He opens it, and they are soon attacked by the monsters from the ice caves. Lazarevic kills the monsters and discovers that they are Guardians of Shambhala, dressed like monsters to scare off anyone who comes near the city (and to keep them warm in the snowy weather of the Himalayas). As they enter Shambhala, Lazarevic prepares to kill both Elena and Nate and just before he pulls the trigger, more Guardians show up. Nate, Elena and Chloe use this opportunity to escape together. They get to the temple holding the Stone first, only for Nate to find out that Polo had it all wrong, that the Stone wasn't a giant sapphire but a giant stone of amber made from resin. They find that the sap of resin came from a giant Tree of Life that Lazarevic is entering. Just as they prepare to go after him a wounded Flynn appears. Elena tries to help him, but he tells her that Lazarevic left them a gift, a grenade with the pin missing. Flynn sets the bomb off, killing himself and nearly killing Elena. Chloe and Nate help her to the gate and Nate tells Chloe to get her as far away from there as she can. Nate then heads to the Tree to stop Lazarevic. Nate finds Lazarevic drinking the sap which heals his burn scars; Nate and him get into a long fight, and he defeats Lazarevic. Lazarevic tells Nate that they are one and the same, and that Nate should kill him. Nate backs down and leaves Lazarevic to the Guardians, who begin to beat him to death like apes. Nate, Chloe, and Elena get out of the city as the destruction to the Tree of Life and the resin that Drake made begins to destroy Shambhala. Back at the monastery, Elena begins to lose consciousness as Nate puts her down and begs for her to hang on a little longer. Back at the Tibetian village, Tenzin and Nate stand before a grave and say a prayer. Chloe walks over and asks if Nate loves Elena. He tells her yes and Chloe joyfully tells him to tell Elena and be with her, as Sully walks a healed Elena down the stairs. Chloe and Nate share a goodbye and he goes over to Elena and Sully. Nate tells Sully that the Cintimani Stone was only a metaphor, nothing more. Sully then walks off, but not before asking which way Chloe went. Elena and Nate walk over to Schafer's grave, and they pay their respects. Elena tells Nate that he did good and that Schafer would have approved. The game ends with Elena asking Nate where they go from there, and Nate answers back, "I don't know." He and Elena then kiss, and he says, "I haven't thought that far ahead." They both then walk over to the edge of a cliff and watch the sun set behind the mountains, and the game ends on a humorous conversation of how scared Nate was that Elena might die. Relationships Throughout the first game Nathan and Elena showed a liking to each other and in the end of the game they were about to kiss but were interrupted. In Uncharted 2, Nathan is conflicted with both Chloe and Elena. However, a page in Nathan's journal shows phone numbers of several women, including Chloe and Elena. Only Elena's phone number is accompanied with her picture, implying that Nathan may harbor stronger feelings for Elena than he initially shows. At the end of the game, Drake is shown to be greatly fearful as Elena becomes unconscious from her wounds. He is asked by Chloe if he loves her, and he doesn't deny it, telling Chloe he's sorry. Later in the scene, Drake and Elena kiss for the first time, and ask themselves where they go from there. Trivia * Nate shares his initials with Naughty Dog, the developers of the Uncharted series. * Nate's e-mail address, as seen in Chapter 1 of Drake's Trail, is ndrake@privateer.com. * Nate's date of birth is January 11, 1983. * Nate's home address is 160 Guard Ave, apt. 3. * Nate has Coulrophobia, the fear of clowns Appearances/Actors *(2 games, 1 mini game, 1 comic) **''Uncharted: Drake's Trail'' **''Uncharted: Eye of Indra'' - Nolan North **''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' (First appearance) - Nolan North **''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' - Nolan North Gallery File:Nathan Drake U2.jpg File:Nathan Drake U2 1.jpg Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Characters